


Facing It

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone faces they love Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing It

He’s beautiful. I never admitted it before, not even to myself. But he is.

 

Once you know about the soul, you can see it glowing. Lighting him up from inside. But he was, before Africa. Beautiful.

 

He has the most amazing sculpted body. Cliche, I know, but really like marble. White. Shining in the moonlight.

 

I denied my feelings for so long. They just weren’t right. He was evil. Vampire. Attempted rapist.

 

I hurt him so much last year. Every chance I could.

 

When I saw him with Anya, that hurt more than I would ever admit.

 

But he’s broken now, and that hurts too. Maybe it’s too late to try and pick up the pieces. It would be wrong not to try now, though, wouldn’t it? Knowing?

 

Knowing that I love him.

 

He’s back in the basement. And I have to work at the school today. I have to see him. Need to see him.

 

I’ll get Tony to watch the crew in the Science Wing.


End file.
